


Slow Dancing

by dumbsbian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kissing, Minor Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Pining, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Some opportunities are taken from you.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Slow Dancing

It wasn't fair. JJ knew that this day was supposed to be about her and Will. It was a celebration of the love that they had shared for years together and their love in the years to come. Will was her husband now and in Will's eyes, their little family was now complete. In JJ's eyes, she had been married off to the wrong person. JJ couldn't tell him that though, she couldn't tell anybody that. JJ had her chance at happiness in Paris with Emily, but she had blown it. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to look like you're having fun here," Derek said as he sipped on his drink. JJ glanced up at him and forced a smile. "What's bothering you blondie?" 

"The fact that I'm not over the moon right now. It feels wrong, doing this with Will," JJ said quietly. Derek knew what she was talking about. It had been hard for JJ in regards to Emily and Will. JJ had denied herself Emily for so long and then Will came into her life and it seemed that ship had sailed. Derek knew the exact moment when JJ's choice between the two had been made for her. Derek remembered how the anger simmered beneath her skin as Will announced to the team that JJ was pregnant. 

"She's right over there. I'm sure she'd give you a dance. You are the bride after all," Derek suggested. JJ looked across the room at Emily. JJ remembered looking at Emily as she walked down the aisle in her dress. JJ knew that she was the bride and all eyes were on her at the moment, but everybody watching her instead of Emily was a fool. Emily looked absolutely gorgeous and the way that Emily looked at her made JJ want to run bolt away from Will. She knew that she couldn't though. 

Will had done a lot for JJ and this was something she supposed that she could do for him. Especially since Will knew what happened in Paris. Will knew why JJ hadn't immediately come back to DC when she dropped Emily off. He knew about their little moments before Paris too, but he never said anything. He didn't demand her to stop seeing Emily or distance herself. He let JJ have time with Emily, which was unintentionally cruel. Will's attempts at letting JJ get Emily out of her system had only made JJ fall even further for the dark haired woman. 

"I couldn't," JJ said quietly. Derek sighed and pushed JJ in the direction of Emily. Emily didn't initially notice JJ approaching her. One of Will's friends was chatting her up about something. JJ remembered that Will had, in passing, mentioned that he had a friend that Emily might have been interested in. For a moment, JJ had expected the friend to be a man. Emily's romantic and sexual preferences had never come in conversation between the newlyweds, but it couldn't have been that hard for Will to figure out. This woman definitely Emily's type, JJ could see some physical similarities between the two, and if she remembered correctly, Will had mentioned that she was former law enforcement and now worked as a counselor or something. 

"Excuse me a moment," Emily excused herself from the woman to give JJ her full attention. They hadn't a moment to talk with each other that night. Emily hadn't stopped by when JJ was getting ready, which had hurt JJ more and more the longer the blonde thought about it. JJ understood though because if she'd been given the chance, she would have asked Emily to run away with her. Instead, all she could ask for now was a dance. "You look absolutely ethereal Jayje. Congratulations, I hope you're happy." 

It was a funny statement. _I hope you're happy._ It could mean well just as easily as it couldn't. Emily was a mature adult and she was legitimately happy that JJ had someone in her life to take care of her. Emily really did wish JJ happiness, even if someone else was giving it to her. JJ knew that maybe she'd learn to be happy knowing that she had committed herself to Will. She wouldn't be as happy as she'd be if she'd been given the chance to pick Emily. Emily wouldn't have let her though, but it wasn't because Emily didn't want JJ. Emily knew that it was better for JJ and Will to be together for the sake of Henry and Michael. That seemed more stable in Emily's mind than her being with JJ. 

"I will be," JJ said as the music started to slow down around them. "Would you care to dance with me?" 

"If it's what you want, I'd be happy to," Emily said and JJ held her hand out for Emily to take. Something about having Emily in her arms as a cheesy love ballad played from the speakers made JJ feel like she'd done something right that day. If she had ran off with Emily in Paris, they would have been doing that years ago. JJ's life would be different if she had picked Emily. JJ knew that she wouldn't have Michael and there was a chance that if Will hadn't said something, she may never have kept Henry either. As her eyes drifted to her sons, she felt the guilt build up for thinking that she could have enjoyed a life without them. 

JJ turned her head away from her sons and rested it on Emily's shoulder. She was still leading the dance. When she danced with Will earlier, he had led. JJ hated it, she hated being led and forced to move one way. If Emily had wanted to lead, JJ doubted that she'd have stopped her. If they had gotten married, JJ bet that she would have led the dance. The two of them would have looked splendid in their presumably matching dresses. JJ wondered if Emily would get married and whether or not JJ would have the strength to be there for Emily like Emily was here for her. 

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it," Emily whispered in her ear. "Those aren't happy tears I feel on my shoulder." 

"It should have been you I danced with earlier. It should have been you that I kissed at the altar earlier. All of this, shouldn't be for Will and me, it should be for the two of us," JJ whispered back. Emily sighed and walked JJ out of the party. Most of the guests weren't paying much attention to JJ and if they knew her well enough, they knew not to follow the two women. "I want you. I want a life with you." 

"I want those things too. I've wanted them for so long, but life sometimes doesn't work out like that. You've got those two wonderful sons to think about and Will, he's good for them. He's got paternal instincts and he loves you so much. This, this is the end of us. I will always be there for you Jennifer Jareau, but give that man a chance," Emily told her. JJ looked up at Emily, who had tears in her eyes that she was refusing to let fall. Emily pressed a kiss to JJ's lips and JJ kissed her back. That was when Emily finally let the tears fall. Emily started walking away from the party and from JJ. 

"Emily, wait!" JJ called out. Emily stopped, but didn't turn around. "Emily, I love you." 

"Thank you for letting me love you JJ, but this has to be goodbye. I'll see you at work." JJ watched Emily walk away. Once the woman was out of her sight, JJ turned around and went back to the party. It was hard, smiling that night, but JJ did it. Will was happy, so JJ wouldn't ruin this night for him, even if it felt a little bit like marrying him had ruined hers. 


End file.
